


Leaving

by Albanachthoin



Series: Goodbye [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albanachthoin/pseuds/Albanachthoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's point of view from the work I'd posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but the next one will be much longer!

Jason knew leaving Dick was going to be hard, but he didn't know how hard. Everything reminded him of the blue eyed devil, from the empty seat on his couch to being on patrol. He tried to make it to calls but pulled back when he had seen his bike was already there. Nightwing was always beating him on the scenes and before he'd show up anyways but these past few weeks, he'd turned and left. He couldn't show up. He couldn't see him. 

Instead he focused on the more dangerous missions, working in corners that were too dark for the former boy wonder. He was violent before but now, it was something else. A man desperate to channel all the pain into anger. It'd been his decision so why did his chest ache? 

Jason exited the building, his fingers flicking the switch, the explosion going off behind him before he went to sit on a wall, watching it all go up in smoke. He knew the criminals were inside but he didn't see any point in fighting them all when bombs worked just as well. With a sigh, he slipped to his feet and started to walk, but instead of heading to his apartment, he felt himself drawn towards Dick's. Hell at this point, what would it hurt? Approaching the door, Jason leaned against it, working himself up to knock on it, but he couldn't, his hands sliding into his pockets and he turned to leave without even letting Dick know he'd been there, or he would have if a small smoke ball hadn't rolled out. Unaware of it, he kept walking. 

"Goodbye Grayson.." He muttered, kicking at the ground. He had to stay away.


End file.
